


Жемчужины Нильфгаардской империи

by WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Beauclair (city), Fanart, Gen, Nilfgaard (city), Novigrad (city), Vizima (city)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Серия открыток, посвящённая городам Нильфгаарда....Старая имперская дорога из Нильфгаарда на север — это классический маршрут для всех, кто любит познавать новое, желает познакомиться с архитектурными и историческими памятниками, кто не равнодушен к пейзажам и хочет убежать от столичной суеты, окунувшись в неспешность и простоту настоящей нильфгаардской провинции...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Жемчужины Нильфгаардской империи

[](https://imgbox.com/y9Df0RuU) [](https://imgbox.com/WXSoEJZv) [](https://imgbox.com/GxzTtuKS)


End file.
